Girls and Skateboards
by fairytailfire
Summary: Outside of school, you don't mess with her. But inside school, she's a no one. And it's the complete opposite for him. She runs into him one day while riding a skateboard, and they both can't stop thinking about that moment. HAS LANGUAGE (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Fairy Tail_

 _Hi! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I'm totally obsessed and I know you guys might think differently from the lack of profile but I'm telling you I am I promise!_

* * *

Red flannel, ripped black leggings, black boots, and a beanie. Her casual outfit for a day of school. Putting her hair in a side braid, she grabbed her phone that was lying beside her bed. 7:15 the clock read. "Damn" the blonde cursed aloud. She grabbed her black backpack off of the door hanger, headed downstairs, and started shoving books in it.

 _Maybe this year won't be too bad…_ she thought. She tossed her backpack aside and went to the fridge. As she poked around, she mumbled, "Nothing to eat, dammit.". Sighing, she sat down at her table and opened up _Instagram_ on her phone. Head on her hand, she scrolled through the photos casually, not really paying any attention as to who was actually in the photo. "What time is it?" She asked to no one. She glanced at the clock that read 7:27. "CRAP!" She exclaimed. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" The blonde grabbed her headphones and skateboard, then rushed out of her house with a bang.

* * *

Red dragon shirt, black jeans, and black converse. His regular school outfit, or just regular outfit, for today. _I don't need to brush my hair….do I?_ he thought. "Hey Wen!" the salmon-coloured hair boy called. "Yes, big brother?" the little girl said as she poked her head through the door. "Do I need to brush my hair?"

"What, are you trying to impress someone?" She asked with a smirk.

"Wendy! I-ah-NO! I'm not!" He said, flustered.

"Well then, I think you're good" she said, exiting. He ran down the stairs and he was basically tripping over himself. "WENDY LET'S GO!" He called out.

"COMING!" was all he got in a response.

"Son" a male voice said. The boy turned around. "Are you not eating breakfast?"

"No time, dad. I need to head out now. WENDY!"

"WHAT?!"

"COME. ON!"

"LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

"Damn…" he muttered. "YOU BETTER NOT BE MEETING A BOY!" he said as he opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

The blonde put in her earbuds and set down her skate board. She turned on some music and opened her front gate. Quickly, she sat the skateboard on the sidewalk and started rolling as he stepped out of his gate, humming a tune. The girl picked up her head and gasped as she saw she was heading into a person. "OI!" She called out. He turned, saw the situation, and froze. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE IDIOT, MOVE!" She jumped off the skateboard, ran past it, and pulled the boy out of the way. The skateboard reached her, and she picked it up, removing an earphone at the same time. "God Dragneel, you may be popular but you can be a complete idiot sometimes"

"HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?!" He responded.

"Like I said, you are an idiot."

"How?!"

"Well" she started. "We live next to each other and we both go to the same school, and we are in the same grade" She smiled a sweet, but a sarcastic smile. "Does that help, Natsu?" She asked innocently.

"Well, ye-OW!" he exclaimed as she hit him on the head. He rubbed his temple. "I don't get it"

"What?" She said in a tone that said that she didn't want to talk any more.

"Hey calm down. I thought I knew everyone in our grade, that's all. How could I miss you?"

"Eh…" she said, as she got on the skateboard. Without looking back, she raised a hand and said, "See you 'round, Dragneel"

"WAIT!" He called. She stopped again, but didn't turn. "What's your name?" This time she turned and smiled a small, but genuine smile. "Lucy" then the smile disappeared. "But you don't know me" Lucy then went off without another word, leaving Natsu dumbfounded and standing there. _What just happened?_ He thought. He quickly gathered his thoughts, and walked at a quick pace towards his high school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail!_

 _Also, thanks for all of the reviews/follows/favs! You guys are awesome! 3_

 _REVIEW RESPONSES:_

 _Lady-Mix-A-Lot: Thanks so much! So glad you enjoy it!_

* * *

Lucy got off of her skateboard in front of school, swiftly picked it up, and headed towards the front doors of the school. She stopped abruptly at the front with her hand on the door. "Damn it, Natsu," she mumbled. "You made me hate this place even more."

She could feel the vibe change as she walked down the hallway. People started to laugh and snicker at her, with the occasional point. Then, the whispers started.

"Did you hear? She totally hooked up with Ryan last weekend!"

"God, she's such a slut!"

"Do you even know her name?"  
"No one knows so people make fun of her even more!"  
"Oh haha!"

"Loser!"

"Just go die!" A kid screamed.

Nonetheless, Lucy kept her skateboard by her side and her head up high. She walked down the hallways as people stared and snickered more. She wouldn't let these people see her tears. She saw her homeroom class, and was targeted on that.

"LUCY!"

* * *

Natsu went as fast as he could before he had to break out into a sprint. _How do I not know her? She's pretty, and she seems cool._ He thought. _Then again I don't even really know her… oh well. I'll still become her friend, no matter how much she refuses._ Ahead of him, he spotted a black beanie and a blonde braid. _That's her! I really caught up to her!_

He broke into an all out sprint, his backpack hitting his back and bouncing up and down. He wanted to call her name, tell her that he wanted to be her friend, tell her that they could hang out in classes, but he just couldn't do that. He kept a pace close enough to where she wouldn't be able to hear him.

She crossed the intersection before he did. _Damn I can't lose her!_ As soon as the light turned green, he ran to his school. He saw Lucy hesitating at the door, and then what looked like force herself into the school. He stood there for about 2 minutes trying to catch his breath before he started chasing again.

The salmon-colour haired boy raced up the stairs, only to hear whispers. He reached the top and saw everyone pointing and snickering at Lucy as she walked down the hall alone. Anger bubbled inside Natsu. "Hey Natsu!" A girl said cheerfully. He looked over. "Oh…hey Lisanna" he replied, dryly.

"Did you see the blonde?"

"What of her?" Natsu snapped.

"Yeesh! Okay she is SUCH a slut ohmygawd! Did you hear?! She like totally hooked up with Ryan last weekend and-"

"STOP" Natsu said sternly. Lisanna looked confused. Natsu kept it together until he heard someone scream "Just go die!" Natsu had enough. His hands clenched into fists, and he sucked in a breath. He decided to call out to her.

* * *

The blonde turned around to face him. She was at the other end of the hall, silently suffering and he was standing there out of breath. Everyone went quiet. The most popular guy in school just yelled the girl that no one knows name. He ran up to her as she stood for the arrival. "What do you want, Natsu?" she asked. "Everyone is staring." He just smiled.

"Walk with me to class" He stated.

"No" she huffed and started walking away.

"Come on, Lucy! Why not?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist.

"You can stop."

"Stop what?"

"Pitying me" she merely stated as she snatched her wrist away. Natsu looked hurt.

"Lucy what-"

"Look at me!" she practically yelled. "I'm a social status killer! Ask anyone! I'll hurt you and tear you down!" A single tear rolled from her cheek. "Stay away from me Natsu" she said in a lower voice, not wiping the tear. "I'll just bring hurt to you I promise." She practically ran to her class and left Natsu stunned, again.

"Hey" a kid said. Natsu turned around, pain and anger in his eyes. "Was she crying?" Everyone started laughing. Natsu scowled at everyone. Then he turned to the kid. "Fuck you, man. She's in pain and you laugh about it? How could you be so cruel! You don't even know what she's been through!"

"Yeah?" Replied the kid. "Well neither do you" Natsu sped down the hallway, trying to get to homeroom on time. "I know…" he said to himself.

* * *

 _So what do you think?_

 _Please follow/review/fav! It would mean a lot!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and that sucks but I wouldn't be good at owning it, so that's why I don't have the rights whoops_

 _REVIEW RESPONSES:_

 _BaconDaUnicorn- Haha thanks so much! I really enjoy it as well, it's super fun to write! :D  
_ _PrincessLorie- Love you too!  
_ _Esmereldasalaices- Here you go :D  
_ _The Mystery Uknown- Thanks so much! Here's an update!_

* * *

Lucy opened room 301 and dropped down at the first desk she saw. She couldn't believe what just happened? Humiliation? No it was something beyond that. Something beyond compare and she couldn't quite explain it. She put her head against her arm on the desk, and laid there for as long as she could.

All of the students started rolling into the class in a slow manner. This was Lucy's cue to go to the back of the room, in the left corner, where she always sat for homeroom.

"Oh look…SHE'S here"

"Oh…it's the attention-seeking whore, in the flesh"

She hesitantly looked up at everyone. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. She couldn't stand to look at everyone, so she put her head back down. She just wanted peace and quiet. As quickly as she could, she took out a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing a note.

 _Dear Mr. Gildarts-_

 _I'm sorry that I am unable to attend class today because I feel ill. I came in, but I started feeling unwell. Again, I'm very sorry._

 _-Lucy_

She went up to the teacher's desk and sat the note there. "OOOH!" someone called out. Her head whipped around. "ARE YOU GIVING HIM YOUR NUUUUMBER?" She felt her insides turn. Not in pain, but in anger. "OH MY GOD YOU SLUT!"

"YOU'RE HOOKING UP WITH A TEACHER?!" Insults bombarded the girl standing at the front of the room. She searched for answers, but remained hopeless.

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING!"

"EW! YOU ARE SO DUMB! GO DIE!"

"No! I-"

"ENOUGH" the class went silent. Mr. Gildarts stood at the back of the room, unseen by the students as they kept teasing her. He went straight towards Lucy. "I..uh…sir! I was just l-leaving you this note"

"And what might this be for?"

"I feel unwell, sir" He knew she was going home to cry. He had a daughter of his own who went through the same thing. "Lucy" he said, almost whispering. "I'm here to talk. It's okay to let out your feelings you know." She gave a slight smile. "Thanks" Lucy walked out of the classroom without another word, leaving Mr. Gildarts to punish everyone who made fun of Lucy.

* * *

Natsu couldn't stand the fact that he had never noticed the teasing. _Was I always a part of it? Was I just a bystander? Why haven't I done anything before today?_ He sat as his desk, staring out into space, or more importantly, the door. He and his friends have been waiting for the teacher to come in. "Hey guys" he said to his friends. They all stopped conversation and looked at him. "I'm using the bathroom. If Sensei Macao walks in, tell him I'm there." His best friend, Collette, nodded her head. Natsu got up, and left the room to go to the bathroom.

He wandered down the hallway, aimlessly lost in his own thoughts. They weren't broken until he heard insults being yelled from another classroom. _Oh no…_ he thought. He ran to the classroom, and saw people screaming at Lucy. Insults he couldn't even comprehend. "Dragneel" a voice said from behind him. He physically jumped. "Yes?" he responded.  
"Why are you checking out the girls in my homeroom?"

"Mr. Gildarts, I apologise, but a girl in there is being bullied and I couldn't do anything about it. I had no courage to stand up for her." He responded, with his fists clenching at his sides and his head hanging. Mr. Gildarts face softened. "Listen, Natsu" he said. Natsu looked up from the ground. "I can tell she's been through a lot of pain lately. She's most likely going to write a sick note to me, because I saw her writing earlier. Could you do me a favour?"

"It depends" the boy replied. "Are you asking me to do anything to Lucy?"

"Start hanging out with her. She needs a friend. Give me daily updates, please. I don't want her to go through the same thing my daughter did."

 _Daughter?_ Natsu thought. _Oh right…Cana…_ "Don't force me to be friends with people, sir. I'm doing this for my sake, not yours. I know Lucy needs a friend and I want to be that person." Natsu said simply. Mr. Gildarts smiled. "Thank you, Natsu"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Oh- and go out sick today; Lucy is going out as well and I want you to walk her home."

"You aren't in charge of this, Gildarts. I am" Natsu turned and went back to his homeroom.

* * *

He walked in, swaying, with his hand on his forehead. "Sensei…" he said. "I don't feel so well. Do you mind if I leave school?" Sensei Macao examined Natsu, and sent him on his way. He left the class and saw Lucy at the end of the hallway. "Lucy" he said. She turned around.

"Natsu?" She asked. He kept walking towards her. "W-W-what are you doing?" The next thing she knew, she was wrapped in a warm embrace. Natsu put his head on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I heard them calling names to you in your homeroom, and I couldn't…I couldn't do anything. I was weak" Her arms stayed by her side for a few more seconds before she gently pulled him off of her. "Hey" she said softly. Natsu looked up. She wore a small smile. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Then why are you going out of school?" Lucy paused for a moment, then sighed. "So maybe I'm really not okay, but in due time I will be. Honestly Natsu, I'll be fine."

"Promise?" his voice was stern.

"Why do you care so much now?" she whispered. He was taken back in surprise. "Sorry, I didn-"

"Because we are friends, Lucy. Friends help each other in times of need."

The pair walked out of the school in silence. The girl was carrying her skateboard, and the boy was humming a tune. "So" he said, breaking the silence. "Tell me a bit about yourself, Lucy"

* * *

 _AHHH I'M SORRY I THREW MY NAME IN THERE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
_

 _Reviews/follows/favourites are always appreciated!_

 _Love you all and thanks so much for reading!_

 _-Collette_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

 _Hi everyone! Here is chapter 4 for you all! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and favouriting and following and all that! We've already got 16 favs and 35 follows! Thanks so much!_

 _REVIEW RESPONSES:  
_

 _BlackKat17- Thank you so much for the compliment! That made my day! :3 And I'm glad you love the story!_

 _That Random Fandom Chick- Thank you!  
_

* * *

"What?" Asked Lucy.

"You heard me" the boy responded. "Tell me about yourself"

"Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you"

"If you are doing this out of pity…"

"Why can't you just believe me, Lucy? Is it that hard?" Natsu asked, annoyed. Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"For me it is…" she whispered. "I've lost too many people that have my secrets, and it becomes harder to trust people."

"Sorry, Lucy." Natsu said. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright." The two walked in silence once more. The wind whistled as the trees blew. The stood apart from each other, with a safe distance between them, though they stayed in line with one another. "So…" Lucy said, her turn to break the silence. "Why do you suddenly care so much about me and who I am?"

"I said this earlier at school. I want to be friends with-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Who said anything about friends!?"

"I did! After I hugged you at school! I said that we are friends-"

"We hardly even know each other!"

"You are sending yourself around in a circle you know, Lucy."

"Huh?"

"First you say we can't be friends because we don't know each other, but then when I ask you about yourself, you won't open up!"

"Well…"

"You don't have to hide from me, Luce…I know you are worried I might spread rumours and all, but I promise I won't" Her eyes met his, and she saw the sincerity in them. She also couldn't help the fact that she admired the sternness she saw in them. She sighed. "Why'd you call me Luce?"

"See, now you are just avoiding the subject!" Natsu said as he threw his hands in the air. Lucy started laughing, but then stopped. "Why'd you stop?"  
"Stop what?"

"Laughing"

"Oh see, now you're digging your grave sir"

"Lucy" Natsu said. That sounded…right.

"W-what" she stammered as she looked at the ground.

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Please?"

She sighed again, and then looked up to his eyes again. "What is it going to take for us to become friends? For you to trust me?"

"I…I'm not sure"

"Please Lucy, just give me a chance, a shot, anything for us to become friends. I want to be there for you and be someone you can trust. Please. Give me a chance." Lucy looked down at the ground, flustered and cheeks burning. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She thought. She clenched her teeth, and then grabbed Natsu's wrist and started pulling him along.

* * *

He was taken aback by the sudden wrist grab but he went along with it. Natsu was surprised at the outburst by Lucy, but he couldn't help but smile at how vibrant and full of life she had become since talking to him. She pulled him to a bench and sat him down, letting go of his wrist. It felt cold after she let go. She sat down beside him. "First…I want to apologise at screaming at you in the hallway. It wasn't very fair of me."

"Lucy, it's fine."

"I never apologise so consider yourself lucky."

"Um…" Natsu just looked at Lucy while she looked at the ground, embarrassed of apologising. She then breathed in and looked at Natsu with a smile. "You want to know more about me?" Natsu nodded. "Alright…"

"Wait, actually?"

"You want me to not tell you?"

"No! I mean I do! GAH! Just five minutes ago you were saying how you weren't going to tell me and now here you are trying to explain your life story! You're confusing, Luce."  
"I know. And stop calling me that."

"Sorr-"

"Actually, don't. But you're the only one that can call me that."

"What?"

The pair sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Natsu.

"My family was a happy one" Lucy started. "My mom and dad were deeply in love and when I came around, their love for each other grew even more. We were…happy." Natsu stared at Lucy, and she was smiling. He took this moment in, knowing that she doesn't smile that often. "Unfortunately, my mom died…when I was seven. I was heartbroken, but my dad surpassed even my pain. Our happiness in our family was broken, and I knew it couldn't be replaced." She took a moment to recollect her thoughts. "My dad…" her voice broke, to Natsu's surprise. He wanted to hold her, but he couldn't. Not yet. "My dad turned dark and evil. I thought he was Satan for my childhood. He started hitting me…and drinking…he'd always be out at the pub or the bar. He didn't come until late, and as a child I didn't know what to do."

"One night, when I was nine, I went out to look for him. He got to the house before I did, and was enraged I wasn't home to greet him. I walked in the door and I was greeted with a punch. He hit me so badly that night and kicked me out of the house."

"Wait, how old were you?!" Natsu asked, bewildered and enraged that one man could do this to his daughter.

"Nine. I said that. Anyway, he told me to live out of the house if I still wanted to wander the streets and to greet him at the door next time. I told him that I wasn't his wife, but his daughter. He kicked me and punched me. I was left to die on the sidewalk." She took another moment, and shivered from the pain. Her hands were now fists on her thighs, trying to hold in the memory. Natsu grabbed one, and surprisingly, she didn't fight it. "That night though, people found me and took me in. They taught me fighting moves. Everything I know is from them. I learned combat so that when I got older, I could fight my dad."

"Through that though, they made me promise to protect the neighbourhood and my friends. I had to serve the people of the neighbourhood, and not just fulfil my needs, but others as well. I became stronger. Even though I got hit by my dad every month, they taught me more on what I needed to do. "

"Lucy…"

"That's why I'm scared to have friends. I'm scared that if I can't protect them, then I'll lose them. And I won't be successful. And I'll have to leave."

* * *

Natsu stared at Lucy, who stared right back at him with tears in her eyes. He could see the hurt, and she could see the shock. She laughed a little. "Bet you weren't expecting that huh?"

"Well…no" he responded honestly, his hand still on hers. He encased hers in his, and looked at her dead in the eye. "Lucy, let's make a promise"

"What?"

"Day or night, no matter the situation or how far you are…"

"Natsu…"

"I'll be there to protect you. This I promise you." He said, sternly. "Can you promise me the same?" She looked at him, and nodded her head once. They both smiled as he held her hand.

* * *

 _This chapter is so long sorry!_

 _Thanks so much for reading! Please leave reviews and don't forget to follow/fav! You are the best people ever!_

 _-Collette_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hellooooo everyone!_

 _So fun fact, I'm going through a writer's block at the moment…I have really good ideas for chapters that are coming up though so stay tuned! Until then, please enjoy this crap of a chapter._

 _Also, I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I probably won't be writing much…SO PLEASE STAY TUNED CAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU!_

 _REVIEW RESPONSES:_

 _Therandomnoob- Thanks so much! You'll get a TON of action soon don't worry!_

 _Fiery Keys- Thanks so much for the advice! I really appreciate it and it didn't come off rudely at all! Thanks again!_

 _Without further ado, I present the one and only (not very much awaited probably crappy in the midst of writer's block) Chapter 5._

* * *

"Uh…Natsu" Lucy said while blushing.

"Hmm?"

"You're holding my hand…and uh…my skateboard is rolling away" Sure enough, the skateboard was rolling down the sidewalk, moving like it had a mind of its own. "I GOT IT!" Said Natsu. Hesitantly, he looked down at their intertwined hands, and removed his in a very slow, but not so sure manner. Flustered, Lucy looked down at the ground while the boy bolted after the skateboard. She couldn't help but notice how quiet and understanding the boy had been during the conversation. He ran back with the skateboard in hand. "Here ya go, Lucy!" He beamed. She smiled back. "Thanks."

She stood up to walk home with him. The pair walked in silence once more, but back to their own houses. "So…Natsu," said Lucy.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Lucy thought for a moment. She hadn't expected that answer. "Um…what do you hope to accomplish in life? What's it like being popular? And what are your biggest fears?" Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. "Like hell you have a right to know that," he said angrily, while grabbing his straps to the backpack. The once warm and friendly Natsu turned bitter, and tense. "Huh?" Lucy said as she turned around.

"You don't get any right to my inside life. "Natsu scowled.

"You didn't have any right to mine!"

"You still told me though."

"Because you told me to trust you, and I did." Said Lucy sternly, raising her voice.

"Just because you did that gives you no right to my life!"

"You have no right to mine either!"

"Why are you so defensive? Why do you care?"

"Why are YOU defensive?" Lucy shot back.

"I'M NOT DEFENSIVE!" Natsu yelled at hear. Lucy was taken aback by surprise. "Natsu please…I'm sorry."

"YOU THINK THOSE WORDS HELP?!"

"Natsu…" Lucy was pained at the fact that he was acting just like her father.

"YOU CAN'T JUST APOLOGISE AND EXPECT IT TO BE BETTER!"

"That's not-"

"YOU DON'T JUST ASK ME ABOUT MY FEARS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked, falling to her knees on the ground. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY!" Natsu snapped out of his rage, realising what he had done, guilt put itself right at his heart. He stared down at Lucy, who was violently shaking on the sidewalk. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'LL HURT ME! PLEASE!" She screamed shaking her head. "Luce, it's just me…Natsu" her head shot up, tears clearly visible on her face and in her eyes. She still looked in pain. Slowly, she stood up, wiping the tears away. "I know it's you Natsu."

"I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to-"

"How am I supposed to protect you if I can't know what you're afraid of?" she whispered, barely audible. She dropped her skateboard and skated away, leaving Natsu on his on for the third time today, scowling and scolding himself.

* * *

She walked through the front door of her house, screaming. "DAMN IT! IDIOT! I SHOULD'VE NEVER TRUSTED HIM!" She cried some more as she dropped her skateboard and headed up to her room. "I thought I heard you come in," a deep voice said. Lucy immediately stopped crying and tensed up. "Father…" she whispered.

 _SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED  
_

 _Review/Follow/Fav! Thanks so much for reading!_

 _-Collette_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I was on vacation! Here's chapter 6 for you all!_

 _REVIEW RESPONSES:  
_

 _TheFieryKeys- Thanks! You've been a huge help!_

* * *

Lucy turned around quickly, and spoke in a monotone voice, "Hello, father". He nodded his head. "I got a call from your school today. They told me you were sick" He paused, eyes turning cold. "Why weren't you home."

"I was just out for a walk…" Lucy said, quietly.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU HOME!?"

"I was on a walk father, with a friend."

"You…you have a friend?" Her father asked.

"Yes, and he is very nice."

"HE?" Her father yelled.

"Y-yes, he…"

"First you make a friend, without introducing them to me, then you say this friend of yours is a he?!"

"Yes, father, this friend of mine is a he." Lucy's father stared at her intently, as Lucy felt like she was shrinking back in fear. "Wait until tonight." He said menacingly. "And DON'T think about escaping. I've already locked everything in this house that you could possibly escape from." A smirk played at his face as his daughter ran upstairs, shut her door, and started sobbing. She sat against her door, whispering to herself. "I live in a prison. I live in a fucking prison, and I'm not even allowed out of it." She took a moment, and still sobbing, she screamed, "I HATE MY LIFE!"

Lucy waited for the night for what seemed like forever. She would constantly look at Natsu's house; trying to send him a message from her mind that she knew wouldn't go through was effortless. She suddenly heard her door open, and shivers were sent down her spine. "Are you ready, Lucy?"  
"No, father."

"I like to hear that," he said while smirking.

"Anywhere but the face, you know."

"I know, daughter."

* * *

"Idiot…" Natsu said. "She trusted you with her secrets and you can't share yours? God, you are a weasel. An idiot, Natsu, that's what you are." He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way towards his house. _Still_ he thought. _For her dad to hit her, and she doesn't seem to complain or tell anyone just isn't okay. She's suffering._ He paused at his front gate, letting his gaze drift towards Lucy's house. _Idiot…_ he thought. _Gildarts isn't going to be happy._ He froze. The boy had completely forgotten about Gildarts in this whole scheme. Guilt settled in his stomach as he entered his house. "Father, mother, I'm home!" he called out.

"Son! What are you doing?"

"I didn't feel well so I came home." His father entered the room. "You looked and sounded fine when you left for school this morning." Natsu's eyes broke contact with his father's. "Yeah, but I felt pretty sick at school, so I just came home." Without another word from either person, Natsu went up to his room and shut himself in. He went on his computer, and kept glancing at Lucy's house. _Idiot…_ he would think each time he saw it.

"Natsu! Door!" His mother called out.

"Coming!" Natsu quickly left his room, hoping Lucy would be there. Disappointment took over when he saw it was just his friends. "Hey, Natsu!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you sick?"

"Oi, if he's sick, I'm not getting close to him!'

"Gray!"

"Here's your homework," his best friend, Collette, beamed. He smiled back. "Thanks, C."

"We just dropped by to say hello and to give you your work."

"I see that. Well, thanks guys! I appreciate it…even you, Gray." Natsu sneered.

"OI!"

"CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!" Collette yelled with her hands clenched at her sides. Both stopped shouting immediately. "Will we see you tomorrow, Natsu?"

"Definitely," he responded.

"Okay! Bye!" He got a chorus of 'good-bye's' from his friends as he waved from the door. He went back up to his room, and finished his work surprisingly quickly. The rest of the evening went by fast for Natsu, because the next thing he knew, he was asleep in his bed.

~Natsu's Dream~

" _THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU SLUT!" A man said as he hit a blonde girl in the leg. She fell to the ground crying out in pain._

 _She looks…_

 _Familiar._

 _Am I supposed to know her?_

 _Why am I just watching her in pain?_

 _I looked down, but I'm stuck._

 _Again, and again, she's getting hit._

 _I can't take it._

 _This pain is too hard for me to watch._

 _But what about her?_

 _Why is she looking at me like that?_

" _Natsu…"_

 _What?_

 _How does she know me?_

" _Please help me."_

 _She's outstretching her arm._

 _So am I._

 _Why can't I control myself?_

" _Lucy…"_

 _Lucy._

 _She's Lucy._

 _She smiled again, but she got kicked to the side._

 _She's fading away._

 _No._

" _LUCYYYYYYYYY!"_

 _~End~_

"LUCYYYYYYY!" The boy cried as he sat with an outstretched arm in his bed. Tears were streaming from his face. _What just happened?_ He thought as he looked over to Lucy's house. The lights were out.

 _THANKS FOR STAYING WITH THE STORY!_

 _As always, reviews/follows/favs are very much appreciated!_

 _I've got a new story coming out soon, so be on the lookout for that!_

 _Thank you! Love you all!_

 _-Collette_


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow hello everyone! Sorry I've been of absence; school has got me SO occupied!  
_

 _Thank you all for reading! Xx_

 _Also, in the italicised moment, Lucy's thoughts are bold italicised, and Natsu's are regular._

 _REVIEW RESPONSES:_

 _Otakuprince012- Thanks haha oml you made my day with your review!_

* * *

Lucy woke up with a pain in her side. Groaning, she rolled out of bed, holding her side.

She put pressure on her leg, only to wince in pain and release the pressure. "Ow…" she mumbled. She slowly got changed.

 _Natsu,_ she thought. _I saw you in my sleep. Why…why didn't you help me? You just…sat there and watched. Is that what you think of me? Is that how you see me? I can't let you see me like that._

Anger slowly bubbled inside of her.

She put on a sweatshirt and some ripped jeans, along with a beanie. Limping, she walked down the stairs. Arriving in the kitchen, she made some breakfast, sat down, and ate it. The clock read 7.00. _I still have time_ she thought. She put her books in her backpack and headed out the door, still limping.

Lucy listened to her music as she made her way down the sidewalk. She wasn't riding her skateboard, because it would hurt.

 _Ugh_ she thought. _Walking sucks._

She sighed as she held the straps of her bag, still limping.

She paused in front of Natsu's house. Tears started forming. "I thought you cared…" she whispered.

Though as much as she wanted to, Lucy couldn't move. She was stopped, staring at this boy's house.

Her heart beating faster and her cheeks flushing, she became embarrassed. _No! Stop it! It's the weather. It's got to be the weather._ Still, she couldn't move. Her knee, still hurting, gave out from under her, and she fell to the ground. She screamed.

* * *

Natsu ran outside to see what had happened. A blonde figure was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. He ran to her, realising it was Lucy. Natsu immediately quickened his pace.

"Lucy!" he called out. "Lucy I'm coming!"

He threw open his front gate and went to the girl. "Lucy! Can you hear me?" No response.

"Lucy!" he called again. He went silent as he heard faint sobs from the girl.

"Natsu…" she said as she looked at him. Relieved, he sighed. "I thought you were dead or something, Lucy. Don't scare me like that please."

"It hurts so much," she responded in between sobs.

"Shit, Luce. What hurts?"

"My leg…"

"Okay hold on. Can I carry you?" He asked. _I shouldn't be doing this…It'll look wrong. I can't possibly do this._ Natsu became flushed.

 _What's going on? Why am I suddenly feeling like this? Why is it so hot? Why is my heart beating faster than it should?_

"Luce," he said, trying to act calm. "Can I carry you, or will it hurt too much?"

"I guess you can carry me… Where are we going?"

"Into my house. Is that okay?" No response. "Lucy. Is that okay?" He looked down at the blonde. Her eyes were closed, and she was extremely pale. It took Natsu a second.

"FUCK!"

* * *

He picked her up and ran her back inside. "DAD!" He screamed. "MOM! DAD! PLEASE HELP!" Both parents came crashing down the stairs.

"What? What is it Natsu?" the mom asked. "What's going on?" They both took sight of the limp girl in Natsu's hands.

"Oh Lord…" said the dad. "Call an ambulance!" said the mom.

With all the commotion going on, Natsu looked down at Lucy's face. _She's gorgeous… wait Natsu, what?_ He thought, surprised at himself. He felt pain as he held her, thinking about the dream he had last night. How he couldn't save her. Disappointed, he growled in anger. "God, you're an idiot, Natsu."

 ** _What's going on?_**

 ** _Why is it so black?_**

 ** _Why…can't I see anything?_**

 ** _Oh…_**

 ** _Who is that?_**

 ** _Pink hair?_**

 ** _I know him, don't I?_**

 ** _Should I know him?_**

 _She probably doesn't like you that way, Natsu._

 _Get over yourself._

 _Who do you think you're kidding?_

 _She probably has a boyfriend in a skate park or something._

 ** _Natsu…?_**

 ** _That's your name right?_**

 _Lucy._

 _What a beautiful name._

 ** _I'm bringing myself towards you._**

 ** _But why?_**

 _I just want you close to me,_

 _Lucy._

 ** _All I want…_**

 _All I want…_

 ** _Is you._**

 _Is you._

And just for a second, Natsu felt Lucy's hands clench his shirt as she buried her face into his chest.

* * *

 _Thanks so much for reading!_

 _Reviews, follows, and favourites are always appreciated!_


End file.
